Thinking of You
by FallenTruth
Summary: I was just thinking of what Horo and Ren would think of each other after they had been together years. So this is them imagine late 30's.


**FallenTruth: **Hello this is just a random thing I wrote down really quickly so if you hate it I am sorry.I also want to say to demon thing I am sorry you didn't like my other story. If you even read this or any others and don't like them could you please make a suggestion as to how it could be better. I get why you didn't like the other one I just have no idea how to change it. It was my first one and I admit a bit wooden. SORRY! Forgive me? Mind this one isn't exactly great either.

Thinking of You.

HoroHoro's POV

I look over at you Ren. Your beautiful purple hair is streaked with grey and you're taller now. You're slightly taller than me and proud of it. I look at your face and see the Ren I first fell in love with. All that has changed is your age and your experience. Your eyes hold the same golden fire as when we first met. You temper hasn't improved, but I don't care. If you were suddenly nice then I would fear for you. You're always good to me and that is all that counts. You see my gaze and a confident smile crosses your face. A smile that would never had graced your features when we were young. You walked to me movements smooth and graceful still. You always make me feel so young and inexperienced. I blush as you pull me close to you and I know what you are thinking. The grin grows wider than before. I love you Ren and I would not have spent all my years with anyone else. My fingers lightly trace your features. Each line on your face represents a memory of us together. So many memories and so many lines. Not that I am that much better off. I am older than you. We still have many years left and I know we will use them well. Yet on top of the you I see now I see the first you. The Ren who first made love to me who first kissed me. The Ren who fought with me and against me. The Ren who was so closed off and angry. The Ren that finally opened his heart to me. The Ren that I first loved. You have grown and now you are a man to be proud of and I am. I am proud that you are mine and that I am yours. A smile is now on my face as you bend to kiss me. Our lips touch and it is like the first time again. Fire flows through my veins your touch lights me. A brand claiming me as yours. I moan unable to stop myself and I wouldn't if I could. Your grin widens again. Any bigger and you will look like the Cheshire cat. You intoxicate my senses and I feel like I have been drugged. You will never be old to me Ren that is what love does. It holds time at bay.

Ren's POV

HoroHoro you are mine. I noticed your azure gaze resting on me. I saw that look of concentration on your face as you thought examining me. I look at you too and I like what I see. You look even better than I do. There is something about you that makes you seem so young still. I trace your form with my eyes a body that I know better than my own. I know every scar, every indent. I know you. Your hair is still the same two-tone nightmare not a hint of grey. I am slightly jealous of that. It is no longer confined by your headband. I am glad I told you to get rid of them. It hangs in your eyes making you look adorable. You are living temptation and you don't even know it. You push your hair back from your face and my hands itch to undo what you have just done. I want your hair in your eyes just so you get that cute look of confusion on your face when you notice it's there. I have to restrain myself and look into your eyes. You have a misty faraway look. You seem to be deep in memory, which awakes my own. I see the boy who first met me with a grin. The one who stood by my side and helped me fight my own family. The boy who is my friend and will never leave me. The boy I love. Every moment with you flashes through my mind. I see your flushed face when I am making love with you or your laughter when I have done something you think is funny. I would do anything to witness both those things again. You lick your lips as you think and immediately I grin. You are the one that found my smile. I didn't even know I had lost it. I have died for you and would do so again. Your face is more lined than when we were young. You are a man and yet still a boy. You have a scar on your neck that goes down to your waist. A scar that you got because of me. I thought I had lost you and would never hold you again. I walk towards you and you look at me in expectation. I can't control my own body around you. I pull you close to me so you can feel what you do to me. A blush floods your face, but I hear your breathing quicken. You are my perfect and innocent Horo.

Your fingers flicker over my face lightly as a butterfly bringing me under your spell. Your mere touch is like lightening along my nerves. I lean towards you knowing I have to kiss you. Even after all our years together I can't get enough of you. I would die without you. You are like oxygen you moan leaning against me. I grin even more and deepen the kiss. You are limp in my arms completely in my control. It just makes me want you more. We are growing old together and that I can't wait for. There is no one I would rather spend my years with. I look down at you and your face is flushed and you're panting. I lift you into my arms bridal style glad to be taller than you.

"I have an idea as to what we can do." You nod a smile touching your face,

"You are going to wear me out." I stop looking mournful,

"Don't you want me anymore?" You link your arms around my neck and kiss me opening your mouth allowing me to enter and discover again its depths. You break away even more flushed,

"Of course I want you. Now and always." I grin laughing,

"I want you to. Soon we will be too old to do things like this." You stick your tongue out looking incredibly cute as you make a face at me. I bend down trying to catch your tongue and you quickly hide it causing me to growl and you to grin again.

"We will never be old. You still look the same to me as you always have." I smile tenderly at you who sound so sincere and the look in your eyes tell me everything. I lay you down on the bed and you open your arms welcoming me.

"You look the same to me too. You are still perfect." You blush and I can't hold myself back anymore. We make more memories together.

--

**FallenTruth:** Well that's it and I am sorry the characters are a bit off it's because they are older and have supposedly changed a lot. Am feeling sad so please be nice, but if you hate it you can make bad reviews not so bad by giving me cookies and sugar. Hehe! SUGAR!


End file.
